


Ecstasy

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Ecstasy

It's so intense, so overwhelming Severus gasps as he feels Harry shove his cock in roughly. He grits his teeth against the momentary discomfort that he knows will soon give way to pleasure.

A hand moves up his back, tracing the vertebrae as they both take a moment to adjust. He feels Harry's hand pull his hair, wrapping the length of it around his fist. The other hand grips Severus's hip as Harry begins to thrust.

Lazily at first, then Severus pushes back against Harry, eager to pull him deeper—stretching and filling him. Harry responds with long, hard thrusts.

~*~

Severus reaches for his cock. As he smears precome over the head, he clenches his arse and Harry groans. He squeezes again just to hear the muttered "Bastard" roll off Harry's tongue. 

Harry repays him in kind, adjusting his angle, hitting his prostate on the third try. He pulls Severus's hair, tipping his head and they kiss awkwardly before Harry lets go and lets loose, pounding into him with all his considerable strength. 

Wanking himself furiously, Severus swears and comes, Harry tumbling after, pulsing hot inside him.

"Fuck," Severus breathes, sweat trickling down his temple. Harry collapses beside him bonelessly.


End file.
